Angel
by Yazzy
Summary: Takumi is in love with Ryousuke. What happens when Ryousuke finds out? Yaoi, TakumiRyousuke.


Squee! More TakumiRyousuke. A teeny bit less OOC than my others, but still a bit so. I made Ryousuke quite manipulative towards the end, but meh- it's all in the pursuit of yaoi goodness!

* * *

I sat and watched you as you talked to Keisuke. You were all in white, like an angel, and to me that was what you were. I fixed my gaze on you as you spoke, a small smile tugging up the corners of your lips. You didn't see me; I'd hidden myself away in the crowd. I was there, although no-one knew it. But I wasn't there to see your brother race. I was there to see you. Ryousuke. My angel.

It seems crazy, but I was entranced by you- loved you with a passion I'd never imagined I could ever possess. Perfection. I watched your eyes roving around the gallery, feeling jealous when they came to rest on your crowd of squealing fangirls. And then, your eyes were moving again. Moving closer...and then they were looking into mine. I felt my cheeks colour, felt the intense power of your gaze against my own. I looked away, and then, as I looked back, you were gone.

I looked across the road, and there you were, nodding at your brother as he got in his car. I knew you'd leave then, so I decided to leave myself. There was no point staying if you weren't going to be there. I slipped away through the crowd, heading for the lay-by I'd parked my car in. A five minute walk, and five minutes I spent despairing about how you were unattainable, untouchable. The familiar sight of my hachi-roku comforted me. If nothing else I could impress you with my driving. I spent more time practising after deliveries then...anything to bring me closer to you. I turned the key in the lock, and then, "Takumi."

I spun round, my face crimson. You were standing there, leaning against a signpost. You stood up from it with elegant grace, walking closer. "You aren't stopping to see the race?"

"N-no."

Your head cocked to one side, and you looked puzzled. "Then why are you here? Usually when people come to a race, they don't stand in the galleries for five minutes and then go home."

"Um." I was at a total loss of what to say to you. You smiled.

"Am I that scary?"

"S-scary?" I managed to choke out.

"Well, when I looked at you up at the gallery, you turned red like that and looked away. And you're doing the same now. Have I sprouted vampire teeth or something?"

"N-no."

You were suddenly beside me, leaning against my car. "Why don't you stay a while?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah. I often watch from further down the pass. There are no fangirls down here," The look in your eyes was one of slight embarrassment and dislike. "And besides that, this is one of the best vantage points on the course." You continued. "My brother likes having me watch him. It reminds him to race properly."

I was listening in silence, letting your voice wash over me. It, like the rest of you, was perfection to me. And then, you fell silent, staring at me once again. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"Not really." I said, thankful that I'd gotten rid of my stutter.

"Takumi...are you okay? I don't think having a face that red can be very healthy." I cursed inside. No stutter, but still a blush. At that moment I felt a rush of hate towards my pale skin.

"I'm...fine." I said, hesitantly, wanting so much to add 'in love with you'. You smiled again, that amazing smile, and nodded. Then suddenly, inexplicably, your hand was caressing my cheek, your silken fingers cold against the heat of it. I jumped, my face burning even more. You let your hand drop, and stood up properly. "I understand."

"R-Ryousuke-I-" My stutter returned, and I couldn't find anything to say. You knew. You knew, and there was no way to make you un-know. I closed my eyes, getting ready to hear you say that you were disgusted by me, but you didn't. Instead, I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling me close into a warm embrace. I hadn't realized before then that you were taller than me. My face was resting on your chest, and it felt like paradise. I didn't even dare to hope that what was happening meant that, in some way, you returned my feelings.

"Takumi..." You whispered. "Is this what you want? Am I what you want?" I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. There was silence for a while, then, "Takumi...look at me." I complied, gazing into your eyes. Those eyes... "Takumi...are you sure?"

"No." You frowned, obviously mistaking my meaning. Your hands began to move away from me. "I'm not sure. I'm certain. I-" I took a deep breath. "I love you."

"You...love me?"

"Yes."

Your arms tightened around me. "Is that why you came?" I nodded, and you smiled in return, a slight blush appearing on your own cheeks. "I'm flattered." And then, without warning, you kissed me, and I almost died. To be standing with you on a mountain, to be being held by you...it didn't seem real. But it was...

You broke away slowly and kissed my forehead. "Takumi..." In that instant, I think I went temporarily insane. I just grabbed you, swung you round, and pinned you up against my car, kissing you fiercely. That was shocking enough, but when you didn't complain or push me away, I was blown away. You weren't objecting... Did that mean you really liked me?

As if in answer, you grabbed my shoulders and held me back, laughing softly. "Takumi...I think Keisuke can win this race on his own. Would you like to come home with me?" My eyes went wide and I gaped at you. Were you asking-? "Sorry. That was an inappropriate thing to ask...I..." I couldn't bear to see you look even the slightest bit upset, and you were upset over me...

"No! I...I'd like to..." You smiled again and I smiled back shyly. It still felt unreal. I felt as if I were dreaming... "Ryousuke, is this real, or am I dreaming?" You said nothing, only grasped the hand currently resting on your shoulder and pinched it. Not a dream then... I locked my hands around the back of your neck and kissed you again, pressing myself as close as I physically could.

It was then that your brother and Nakazato Takeshi sped round the corner, tires squealing. You looked over briefly, then shrugged. "He's as good as won anyway. Come on." I grabbed your arm as you moved away and started walking. You turned, and my heart felt as if it were about to burst.

"I love you." For some reason, you looked amused.

"How much?"

"Too much." The reply shot out before I had time to think, and yet it was true. I loved you more deeply than I had ever imagined I could. It was almost too much for my heart to bear...

"Show me." With that parting shot, you opened the door of your FC and got in. I followed you in, gripping the hand that reached for the ignition and settling myself on your lap. My fingers lingered on the buttons of your shirt. "Are you sure you want me to show you?" You looked slightly shocked, but you'd started it and it wasn't going to disappear. Maybe you didn't have being seduced in your own car in mind, but my mind was only moving as far as "Show me."

Well, you insisted...

fin


End file.
